The Witch and The Magician (HIATUS)
by Argent Grey
Summary: "The brightest smile hides the deepest secret"/ "Dia sangat ahli berbohong. Bahkan aku sendiri yang sudah mengenalnya selama bertahun tahun, masih tidak tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan."/ Dia hanyalah seorang gadis dengan senyum semanis gulali. Tapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa senyumannya hanyalah topeng untuk menutupi jati dirinya. /"Aku bukanlah Ratu, kau tahu? Aku adalah Penyihir./
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE : Olla, Minna-sama... Perkenalkan, Author baru di dunia fanfiction. Panggil saja Grey :) ini fanfiction pertama Grey, jadi maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Yosh, tanpa basa basi lagi, silakan dibaca, Minna-sama...**

 **DISCLAIMER : HunterxHunter selamanya hanya milik Togashi-sensei. Grey hanya punya Ellen sebagai OC dan sebagian kecil dari alur cerita.**

 **PAIRING(S) : Pairing utamanya adalah HisokaxOC, tapi untuk chapter awal, belum ada. Dan ada unexpected pair nanti di akhir cerita :)**

 **WARNING : Terdapat ke gaje an, beberapa typo. dan juga beberapa karakter yang OOC banget .**

* * *

Rumah itu gelap, satu satunya penerangan yang ada hanyalah sinar bulan yang remang remang. Diantara kegelapan itu, tampak sosok remaja lelaki-yang bisa dikatakan cantik, mengingat rambut hitamnya tumbuh lurus memanjang melewati bahu-sedang menatap dengan iris hitamnya yang tanpa emosi tersebut ke pemandangan dihadapannya. Mayat. Tangannya yang sedang menggenggam sebuah ponsel diletakkan tepat di depan telinganya.

" _Illumi. Ada masalah?"_ kata seseorang diseberang telepon.

"Ya,mereka sudah mati sebelum aku datang," jawab lelaki yang bernama Illumi tersebut, "apa yang harus kulakukan, Tou-san?"

Tiba tiba ia merasakan sesuatu meluncur tepat ke arah kepalanya. Dengan sigap, ia menangkap benda itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sebuah pisau.

 _Clap...clap...clap..._

Illumi mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah datangnya suara tepuk tangan itu, dan melihat seorang gadis-yang tampak sedikit lebih muda darinya.

"Selamat, kau orang pertama yang bisa menangkap pisau itu." Gadis itu berkata sambil perlahan menunjukkan dirinya. Ia memiliki rambut bewarna ungu pendek, dan memakai sebuah kaus hitam dan celana pendek yang sewarna dengan kausnya. Iris matanya bewarna emas-dan bentuknya mirip dengan mata kucing-menatap tajam ke arah Illumi.

"Tou-san, nanti aku hubungi kembali." Illumi lalu menyimpan ponselnya, dan berkata kepada gadis tersebut, "siapa kau?"

Gadis itu perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Akulah yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Siapa kau? Dan apa urusanmu kemari?"

Illumi diam sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "Namaku Illumi Zoldyck. Aku kemari untuk membunuh dua orang yang telah mati tersebut."

Ekspresi terkejut langsung menggantikan ekspresi tajam gadis itu. Tentu saja ia terkejut, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Keluarga Zoldyck, keluarga pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal itu. Namun ia segera memasang kembali ekspresi tajam andalannya.

"Wow.. aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan anggota keluarga Zoldyck yang terkenal itu. Tapi, hal itu bukan masalah. Masalahnya sekarang adalah targetmu sudah mati. Dan sekedar informasi, akulah yang membunuh mereka. Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Illumi-san?"

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, jawab dulu pertanyaanku, mengingat aku telah menjawab pertanyaanmu. Siapa kau? Aku yakin kau bukanlah pembunuh bayaran sepertiku."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, "kau memang menarik, Illumi-san. _Well,_ namaku Ellen. Targetmu membeliku dari seorang penjual anak anak di pasar gelap. Mereka ingin memakaiku untuk bisnis mereka. Tapi siapa yang mau diperintah oleh orang seperti mereka?"

"Jadi karena itulah kau membunuh mereka?"

"Yahh... anggap saja begitu."

Illumi mengangkat bahunya, lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Ellen dengan sigap melemparkan pisau ke arah Illumi, yang dengan mudah dihindarinya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa dengan semudah itu berbalik pulang ke rumahmu?"

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?" jawab Illumi tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Kebetulan aku ingin bertemu dengan Silva Zoldyck. Antarkan aku menemuinya, ada hal penting yang perlu kutanyakan padanya."

"Dan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Anggap sebagai bayaran karena aku telah membunuh targetmu." Jawab Ellen cuek.

"Bagaimana kalau..." Illumi lalu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Ellen dengan pandangan membunuh, "aku membunuhmu disini?"

Bukannya terintimidasi, Ellen malah membalas dengan tatapan membunuh juga, "cobalah, kalau kau bisa"

Dalam sekejap mata, Illumi melemparkan senjatanya-yang berupa jarum- kearah Ellen seharusnya berdiri. Ya, _seharusnya_ , karena Ellen menghindari serangan cepat Illumi dan berpindah posisi ke sebelah kiri. Namun, Ellen merasakan adanya jarum lain yang mengarah tepat ke wajahnya. Tak mampu menghindar, Ellen mencoba menangkap jarum tersebut dengan menyelubungi tangannya dengan _Nen_. Dan jarum itu tertangkap beberapa milimeter dari wajahnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kau mampu menggunakan _Nen_ , apalagi menangkap jarumku. Padahal aku sudah menggunakan _In."_

Ellen tersenyum-tepatnya menyeringai, "akan kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, Illumi-san. Tapi bukan hanya kau yang bisa menggunakan _In_."

Sebelum menyadari maksud perkataannya, Illumi merasakan bilah dingin menggores kulit pipinya, diikuti dengan sensasi nyeri saat perlahan luka gores tadi mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Selanjutnya tidak akan meleset. Bawa aku menemui Silva Zoldyck."

Detik berikutnya, Illumi tertawa dengan keras, membuat Ellen mengernyitkan alisnya, merasa khawatir kalau kalau ternyata anak sulung Keluarga Zoldyck tersebut mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

Illumi perlahan memelankan tawanya, namun ekspresi geli masih terlukiskan di wajahnya yang _seharusnya_ tanpa ekspresi tersebut. "Berapa usiamu, Ellen?"

"Tigabelas tahun"

"Begitu, ya. Kau lebih muda 2 tahun dariku. Baiklah, kalau kau ingin menemui Tou-san, maka kau harus mengikutiku. Kalau kau lambat, maka kau akan kutinggal."

Mendengarnya, iris emas milik Ellen berbinar binar senang. _Well, bagaimanapun, ia tetaplah anak anak._ Pikir Illumi sambil mengulum senyum, dan berjalan keluar rumah, dengan Ellen mengekorinya.

"Jadi, aku harus membuka pintu ini untuk menemui Silva?"

Sekarang mereka telah beridiri di depan Gerbang Penguji, yang merupakan Gerbang Masuk ke Mansion Zoldyck.

"Ya. Kalau kau tak bisa membukanya, maka kau tak layak masuk kedalam." Jawab Illumi kalem. Sebenarnya, ia yakin Ellen bisa membuka paling tidak satu gerbang, mengingat ia sudah menguasai _Nen_. Belum lagi ditambah dengan kemampuannya yang cukup mengagumkan untuk bisa mengikuti Illumi hingga ke Gunung Kukuroo.

Mendengar perkataan Illumi, Ellen memanyunkan bibirnya, tanda ia tak senang. "Aku hanya perlu mendorongnya, kan?"

Illumi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "kau juga bisa memakai _Nen_ kalau kau merasa kesulitan."

"Terimakasih, tapi tidak, terimakasih." Ellen lalu meletakkan telapak tangannya ke pintu batu itu, sambil menghirup nafas secara perlahan. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong pintu tersebut hingga...

...pintu tersebut terbuka. Bahkan sampai pintu kedua.

Illumi yang menyaksikannya-entah kenapa-merasa gembira dan bangga disaat yang bersamaan. Lain halnya dengan Ellen yang saat ini duduk berselonjor ditanah sambil meregangkan tangannya

" _Ittai..._ berapa sih berat pintu ini! Tanganku sampai mati rasa!"

"Masing masing pintu beratnya sekitar 2 ton. Kau membuka sampai pintu ke 2, itu artinya sekitar 8 ton." Illumi berjalan masuk tanpa menghiraukan Ellen, "itu cukup hebat, untuk ukuran anak anak sepertimu."

Ellen manyun- _lagi_ -sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan menyusul Illumi yang telah berjalan cukup jauh didepannya.

Setelah menyusuri hutan lebat-yang kata Illumi merupakan _properti_ keluarganya-mereka tiba di depan sebuah mansion yang sangat besar. Illumi tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam, dan Ellen kembali mengekorinya. Seketika itu juga, ia langsung kagum pada keindahan mansion tersebut, dengan pilar pilar raksasa yang menyambut mereka, dan lukisan lukisan yang Ellen yakini bernilai milyaran jenny. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran seperti mereka, dengan harapan suatu hari ia bisa memiliki mansion sebesar ini juga.

 _Huh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Lagipula, siapa yang akan tinggal bersamaku nantinya? Jangan konyol, Ellen._ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Illumi, sayang. Kamu sudah kembali."

Ucapan tersebut menyadarkan Ellen dari lamuannya, dan ia melihat seorang wanita dalam gaun bergaya _victoria_ dan sebuah topi besar yang senada dengan gaunnya. Wajah wanita itu diperban sehingga menyisakan mulutnya saja, dan matanya ditutupi dengan-Ellen tidak tahu, sejenis mesin dengan sebuah lampu kecil bewarna merah tepat ditengahnya.

"Siapa gadis dibelakangmu itu, Illumi?" kata wanita itu lagi.

Illumi melirik Ellen sekilas, dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu, ia malah balik bertanya, "Kaa-san, apa Kaa-san melihat Tou-san?"

"Ada apa kau mencariku?"

Terkejut dengan suara bariton tersebut membuat Ellen segera berbalik dan melihat sosok pria dengan postur tubuh yang tegap dan kekar. Pria itulah Silva Zoldyck, orang yang ingin ditemui Ellen. Silva melirik ke arah Ellen sekilas -dan Ellen bergerak mudur selangkah karenanya-sebelum menatap Illumi dengan pandangan _cepat-jelaskan-apa-yang-terjadi_.

Illumi lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat ia pergi membunuh targetnya, dan Silva menatap Ellen dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan saat mendengar bahwa ia telah membunuh kedua target Illumi.

"... karena itulah aku ingin menjadikannya bagian dari Keluarga Zoldyck." Ucap Illumi mengakhiri ceritanya.

Tidak hanya Silva dan Kikyo yang terkejut, Ellen bahkan terkejut oleh perkataan Illumi, bahkan ia sampai melongo dengan mulut terbuka dan menatap Illumi dengan pandangan _pria-ini-benar-benar-gila_.

Tidak mendapat respon, Illumi kembali berbicara, "aku merasa ia akan berguna bagi kita nantinya. Ia punya potensi untuk menjadi pembunuh, karena itulah aku ingin ia menjadi bagian keluarga kita. Jika kita melatihnya, ia pasti bisa memanfaatkan seluruh potensi tersebut."

"Illumi, sayang. Kenapa kamu tampak seyakin itu?" tanya Kikyo, setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Ia membunuh targetku dengan bersih, hanya dengan sebuah pisau dapur. Ia punya tatapan pembunuh, dan tidak terintimidasi dengan tatapan pembunuhku. Ia sudah menguasai _Nen_ walau belum sempurna. Ia dapat menangkap jarum jarumku, bahkan melukaiku." Illumi menatap Kikyo, "apa itu belum cukup, Kaa-san?"

Hening sejenak sebelum suara bariton Silva memenuhi seluruh ruangan, "Illumi, akulah yang akan memutuskan ia layak atau tidak. Bukan kau."

Dalam sekejap, Silva sudah berdiri di hadapan Ellen dengan posisi tangannya siap mencongkel jantung gadis itu.

 _Sejak kapan ia-?!_

Pikiran gadis itu terputus saat Silva menusukkan tangannya ke arah dada sebelah kirinya. Secara refleks ia menjatuhkan dirinya kebelakang, karena ia tidak membuat persiapan untuk menghindar, seperti saat ia melawan Illumi. Namun sayangnya refleksnya kurang cepat dibandingkan dengan serangan Silva. Akibatnya, dadanya terluka walau tidak fatal namun cukup untuk membuat sekujur tubuhnya nyeri. Tak terima dikalahkan begitu saja, Ellen menggunakan sebelah kakinya untuk menendang tangan Silva tepat di sikunya secara terbalik, bermaksud membuat tangan itu patah. Tentu saja ia telah memperkuat tendangan itu dengan bantuan _Nen_ nya. Setelah melancarkan serangan balasan, Ellen melompat ke seberang ruangan dan memasang kuda kuda bertahan.

Silva menatap gadis itu dengan takjub, tak menyangka ia bisa menghindari serangannya, bahkan sampai melancarkan serangan balik. Ia melirik tangannya yang menjadi sasaran tendangan gadis itu. Memar.

 _Bahkan pisau paling tajam sekalipun tak mampu melukaiku, tapi gadis itu... ia membuat tanganku memar. Aku tak menyangka ia bisa memikirkan serangan balasan disaat seperti itu. Benar kata Illumi, gadis itu punya potensi._ Pikir Silva dalam hati.

Disisi lain, Ellen berusaha keras untuk menahan gemetaran tubuhnya. Ya, ia takut, _tepatnya ia ketakutan_. Serangan Silva membuatnya mengenal sebuah emosi baru-emosi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia sangat takut, hingga kedua tangannya tak berhenti gemetar.

 _Pria ini gila! Tak ada manusia yang bisa bergerak secepat itu! Dan auranya benar benar mengerikan, aku bisa merasakan nafsu membunuhnya. Dan tendanganku tadi seharusnya mematahkan tangannya! Terbuat dari apa tubuhnya itu?!_

"Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan Silva membuat Ellen berjengit kaget. Dengan gugup, ia menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab.

"N-Namaku Ellena, t-tapi aku dipanggil Ellen." Dalam hati, ia mengutuk dirinya yang tergagap. Bahkan suaranya sendiri terdengar bagaikan rintihan anak kucing yang dibuang di tepi sungai.

"Begitu, ya. Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Ellena Zoldyck, kau resmi menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Zoldyck." Dan setelah mengatakannya, Silva berbalik pergi. Namun, belum sampai lima langkah, pundaknya ditepuk dengan keras, dan saat ia berbalik, ia melihat mata kucing milik Ellen menatapnya tajam.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Aku kemari bukan untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga kalian! Aku kemari karena ada hal yang perlu kutanyakan padamu! Karena itu-"

"Aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, kalau begitu." Ucapan Silva membuat Ellen terdiam, "aku hanya akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, kalau kau bertanya sebagai Ellena Zoldyck, dan cukup kuat untuk mengalahkanku."

Dan kali ini, Silva benar benar pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Illumi lah yang pertama kali bersuara setelahnya "Apa Kaa-san setuju Ellen menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Zoldyck?"

Tak disangka, Kikyo Zoldyck malah memberi Ellen sebuah pelukan erat, "tentu saja! Oooohhh~sudah lama aku ingin punya anak perempuan yang manis,, ditambah dengan bakat membunuh... dia sangat sempuur~na..."

"H-Hoi! Lepaskan ak-"

"Selamat Datang di Keluarga Zoldyck, Ellen-chan~" ucap Kikyo tanpa mempedulikan protes dari Ellen.

Dan Illumi yang menyaksikannya mengulum sebuah senyuman tulus-hal yang mustahil untuk dibayangkan mengingat dia selalu memasang _poker face_.

 _Selamat datang, Ellen. Sekarang, aku bisa selalu mengawasi dan melindungimu._

.

.

.

TBC (not tuberculosis #retchehbg _t)_

* * *

 ** _Nah,, bagaimana, Minna-sama? Apakah cerita ini layak untuk dilanjutkan? tolong kirimkan review Minna-sama sekalian. Grey akan menerima segala bentuk pujian, masukan, dan kritikan sekalipun. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...Arigatou Gozaimasu!_** _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Olla, Minna-sama... Grey kembali membawakan chapter 2. Semoga Minna-sama suka sama cerita Grey. Enjoy :)  
**

 **DISCLAIMER : HunterxHunter selamanya hanya milik Togashi-sensei. Grey hanya punya Ellen sebagai OC dan sebagian kecil dari alur cerita.**

 **PAIRING(S) : HisokaXOC**

 **WARNING : Typo, gaje, OOC pada beberapa karakter.**

* * *

 **9 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Ellen berlari menyusuri hutan yang selama 9 tahun terakhir ini menjadi tempatnya biasa berlatih. Rambut ungunya yang panjang berkibar dibelakangnya, begitu juga dengan pita merah yang selalu menghiasi kepalanya. Mata kucingnya melebar saat ia menemukan sosok pria yang dicari carinya.

"ILLU-NII...!" Teriaknya dengan kekuatan penuh, bahkan burung burung yang sedang bersantai di dahan pohon beterbangan saat mendengar teriakannya yang membahana.

Merasa terpanggil, Illumi menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat adik perempuannya itu berlari ke arahnya, dan berhenti tepat didepannya.

"Illu-Nii,,, Kikyo-san bilang kalau kamu akan mengikuti Ujian Hunter."

"Ump, Benar. Ada apa?"

Ellen tidak menjawab. Ia malah memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan memelas, dan tidak lupa sebuah senyuman manis sebagai pelengkap.

Illumi tidak bodoh, ia tahu betul apa yang di inginkan oleh adiknya itu. Ia memandang Ellen dari atas kebawah sebelum berkata, "apa kamu yakin akan mengikuti Ujian Hunter dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Ellen melihat pakaiannya- _flat shoes_ merah dengan kaus kaki putih yang menutupi seluruh betisnya ,dan _pinafore_ yang sewarna dengan sepatunya sebagai pelapis kemeja putih lengan panjang yang diberi aksesori pita hitam dikerahnya.

"Aku rasa tak ada masalah. Lagipula, seharusnya Illu-nii yang khawatir soal penampilan."

Illumi menelengkan kepalanya, pertanda ia tak paham maksud adiknya itu.

"Semua orang tahu wajah Illu-nii," lanjutnya menjelaskan, "apalagi rambutmu yang panjang itu. Illu-nii harus berbuat sesuatu dengan rambut itu."

"Kurasa kamu benar. Akan kugunakan jarumku untuk menyamar."

" _Nee nee,,,_ jadi aku boleh ikut,kan?"

Illumi menghela nafas, "kalaupun kubilang tak boleh, kamu pasti akan mengikutiku, bukan?" dan Ellen menjawabnya dengan cengengesan.

"Pastikan kamu membawa semua perlengkapan yang kau butuhkan."

Ellen tersenyum sangat lebar-membuat Illumi cemas pipinya akan sobek jika terus seperti itu-dan melompat untuk memberikan Illumi pelukan.

"Terimakasih, Illu-nii~~ Kamu memang kakak yang paliiing baik."

"Oh, ya. Kamu tak boleh mengikutiku untuk sampai ke tempat ujiannya."

Perkataan Illumi membuat Ellen melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap kakaknya dengan cemberut, "maksudnya?"

"Kamu harus mencari lokasi ujian itu sendirian, tanpa bantuanku. Dan jangan coba coba mengikutiku. Mengerti?"

Ellen mengernyitkan alisnya kesal, dan membuang pandangannya, "Humpf! Illu-nii menyebalkan!" ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Illumi dengan menghentakkan kakinya-seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena tidak boleh memakan permen kesukaannya.

"Berjuanglah."

Itu kata terakhir yang ia dengar dari Illumi, sebelum ia mulai berlari meninggalkan Gunung Kukuroo.

.

.

.

"Silakan ambil papan nomor ini, dan pastikan anda selalu mengenakannya di dada."

Ellen menerima papan nomor tersebut dari seorang yang memiliki muka seperti kacang hijau dan memperhatikan nomornya. 174.

 _Hmm... aku tak menyangka sudah banyak yang sampai lebih dulu. Kukira aku termasuk yang pertama tiba._

Ia melirik sekitarnya, memperhatikan peserta lain yang tampak sangat tegang. Ia lalu menyeringai senang.

 _Hihihi...aku tak melihat Illu-nii. Apa itu tandanya aku tiba lebih dulu darinya?_ Well, _Illu-nii memang payah dalam hal beginian._

Dan matanya menangkap sosok anak kecil berambut putih yang amat dikenalnya, "KILLU-KUN...!"

Sedetik berikutnya, Ellen sudah memberikan pelukan erat, sementara Killua terlalu syok untuk bereaksi apapun.

"Aku kangen banget sama Killu-kun... sudah lama sekali aku tak memelukmu~~"

"Le-lepaskan aku, Onee-chan!"

Ellen lalu melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Killua dengan mata yang berbinar binar bahagia, sedangkan yang ditatap merasa jengah.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Onee-chan. Kau membuatku malu."

"Jahatnyaa... masa itu reaksimu pada kakakmu yang imut ini? tapi aku tak menyangka akan bertemu Killu-kun disini."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Apa yang Onee-chan lakukan disini? Apa Tou-san menyuruhmu mengikutiku?"

Ellen mengoyangkan tangannya kekiri dan ke kanan-isyarat tidak-sambil berkata,"nggak, kok. Aku ikut Ujian Hunter karena penasaran saja. Silva-san ataupun Kikyo-san tak ada terlibat."

Killua tak bisa mempercayai kakaknya itu, mengingat keahlian berbohong kakaknya yang luar biasa. Namun ia tak ambil pusing.

"Tonpa-san, wanita ini adalah kakakku, Ellen. Onee-chan, pria ini Tonpa, salah satu peserta ujian."

Ellen baru sadar ada orang lain yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat mereka. Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan, dan dibalas oleh pria yang dipanggil Tonpa.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tonpa-san."

"Begitupun denganku, Ellen. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bersulang untuk merayakan pertemanan kita. Kebetulan aku membawa beberapa kaleng jus." Ia merogoh tasnya, dan menyerahkan dua kaleng jus kepada Ellen dan Killua yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Ellen menatap kaleng ditangannya. _Sedikit lebih berat dari seharusnya_ pikirnya dalam hati. Ia melirik Killua yang langsung meminum jusnya sampai habis. _Ya ampun, bocah itu seharusnya tahu minuman ini diracun. Kurasa ia terlalu percaya diri dengan kekebalan tubuhnya_.

"Terimakasih, Tonpa-san. Onee-chan, aku pergi ya."

Tonpa tersenyum-tepatnya menyeringai-pada Killua, dan Ellen tak mungkin melewatkan ekspresi Tonpa itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga pergi ya, Tonpa-san." Ucapan Ellen membuat Tonpa menatap Ellen-dengan wajah pura pura baiknya, "baiklah. Semoga beruntung, Ellen."

Ellen memberikan senyuman manis, dan dengan satu tangan, ia meremas kaleng jus pemberian hingga hancur.

"Kalau kau menggangguku lagi," Ellen berkata dengan suara pelan, sehingga hanya Tonpa yang bisa mendengarnya, "kau akan menjadi seperti kaleng ini."

Ia berjalan meninggalkan Tonpa yang memucat mendengar ancamannya. Matanya menjelajahi sekitar, berusaha mencari Illumi di antara banyaknya peserta ujian...

" _Ara~_ lama tak berjumpa, Ellen-chan~"

... namun sialnya ia malah bertemu dengan orang yang paling dihindarinya.

"Hisoka." Ucap Ellen sembari berpaling ke arah Hisoka yang sedang bersandar di tembok.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Ellen-chan? Kau masih imut seperti biasa~" tanpa basa basi, Hisoka melemparkan kartu ke arah Ellen-yang bisa ditangkap dengan mudah.

Ellen melirik kartu yang ditangannya, sebuah kartu _queen heart_. "kuanggap itu sebuah pujian, Hisoka." Ia lalu menghampiri pria itu untuk mengembalikan kartu tadi.

Hisoka menerima kartu dari tangan Ellen dengan senang, "aku tak tahu kau berniat menjadi Hunter, Ellen-chan~ Kukira kau lebih tertarik menjadi pembunuh bayaran, seperti keluargamu itu."

Ellen mengangkat sebelah alis matanya, "bukankah hal itu berlaku padamu? Siapa yang menyangka psikopat sepertimu akan mengikuti Ujian Hunter."

Hisoka tertawa kecil, dan Ellen-tanpa disangka-ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Tiba tiba ia merasa tubuhnya terangkat keatas, dan detik berikutnya, Ellen menyadari bahwa seseorang menarik kerah bajunya untuk mengangkatnya-mirip cara induk kucing mengangkat anaknya-dan ia dibawa pergi dari hadapan Hisoka.

Hisoka melihat kejadian itu dengan heran. Ia bertanya tanya siapa pria aneh berbaju hijau yang telah mengangkat Ellen layaknya induk kucing menyelamatkan anaknya dari predator. Wajah pria aneh itu dipenuhi dengan jarum. Tunggu dulu, _jarum?_

 _Mungkinkah... pria itu Illumi?_ Pikir Hisoka dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ellen pasrah saja saat tubuhnya berayun ayun mengikuti irama langkah pria yang mengangkatnya. Ia tahu pria itu adalah Illumi, ia sudah merasakan auranya saat ia berbincang dengan Hisoka, tapi ia tak menyangka kakaknya akan mengangkatnya secara tiba tiba.

"Illu-nii,, turunkan aku..." pintanya setengah merengek. Siapa juga yang tahan dibawa dengan posisi seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, sedari tadi ia menjadi tontonan peserta ujian yang lain.

Illumi menurunkan adiknya ditempat yang ia rasa sudah cukup jauh dari Hisoka. Ia lalu menatap adiknya dengan tajam, "bukankah aku pernah bilang jauh jauh dari pria itu?"

Sedangkan yang diberi tatapan tajam membalas dengan tatapan bosan, "aku tahu... Illu-nii sudah sering mengatakannya."

"Lalu kenapa kamu masih berada didekatnya?"

"Habisnya aku bosan. Tak ada yang menarik disini. Kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya, jadi kami berbincang sebentar."

Illumi diam tak merespon, lalu Ellen melanjutkan, "jangan khawatir. Ia tak berniat membunuhku, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dan kalaupun ia ingin membunuhku, kali ini aku akan melawannya."

Ekspresi lega segera menggantikan ekspresi khawatir dari wajah Illumi. Meskipun ia memakai jarumnya untuk mengganti wajah, namun Ellen masih bisa melihat ekspresi kakaknya itu.

"Berhati hatilah kalau begitu." Dan setelah berkata demikian, Illumi berbalik pergi. Ellen hanya menatap punggung kakaknya itu, sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Yosha, sekian dulu untuk chapter 2. Tolong berikan review Minna-sama untuk cerita Grey, soalnya kalau tidak ada yang mereview, dia akan sangat sedih :( . Sampai jumpa di chapter 3. Arigatou Gozaimashu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE : Olla, Minna-sama... Grey minta maaf lama banget update nya. Dia lagi banyak tugas jadi baru sekarang sempat menulis. Mungkin chapter ini pendek, tapi Grey tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin. Enjoy~**

 **DISCLAIMER : HunterxHunter selamanya hanya milik Togashi-sensei. Grey hanya punya Ellen sebagai OC dan sebagian kecil dari alur cerita.**

 **PAIRING(S) :HisokaxOC**

 **WARNING : Terdapat ke gaje an, beberapa typo. dan juga beberapa karakter yang OOC banget.**

* * *

Kata orang, Ujian Hunter sangatlah sulit.

Kata orang, Ujian Hunter akan memermainkan mentalmu, sehingga ada kemungkinan kau akan menjadi gila setelahnya.

Tapi itu semua hanyalah kata orang, karena kenyataannya Ellen bosan setengah mati. Ujian Tahap Pertama telah dimulai, dan pengawasnya hanya menyuruh mereka mengikutinya. Bukankah itu sangat membosankan? Gadis ber iris emas itu mengharapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuat adrenalinnya terpacu, dan berlari mengikuti pengawas sama sekali tak membangkitkan apapun, kecuali rasa bosannya.

Berbicara biasanya bisa mengobati rasa bosannya, tapi para peserta lain tak menanggapinya sama sekali. Mereka pasti merasa berbicara sambil berlari akan membuat mereka kehabisan tenaga.

Dia ingin menghampiri Hisoka, karena ia tahu Pesulap itu pasti bersedia berbincang dengannya. Tapi masalahnya, kakaknya tercinta-Illumi, tentu saja-selalu menempel didekat Hisoka. Ellen yakin, kalau ia mendekati Hisoka, bisa bisa Illumi akan membawanya seperti anak kucing lagi sampai ke garis akhir.

Tapi mungkin Tuhan sedang baik padanya. Ia melihat Killua berlari tak jauh di depannya, bersama dengan 3 orang lain.

Semoga Killu-kun bisa mengatasi rasa bosanku. Dan ia mempercepat larinya untuk menyusul Sang Adik.

.

.

.

"Boleh aku berlari di samping kalian?"

Kurapika menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, te-"

"Tentu saja boleh, Nona Cantik.." ucapan Kurapika terpotong oleh Leorio yang sudah menjawab duluan. Remaja bermuka tua itu bahkan sudah berpindah posisi, yang awalnya disebalah kiri Kurapika kini menjadi di sebelah kanan Si Gadis Bersurai Ungu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Leorio. Aku minta maaf soal penampilanku saat ini-yang kurang sopan-tapi kalau ada kesempatan lain, aku pasti akan berpakaian yang pantas."

Ellen-yang kini berada di antara Kurapika dan Leorio-berkedip beberapa kali sambil menangkap maksud perkataan Leorio. Baru selang beberapa saat, ia menjawab, "ah, kalau kau berniat mengajakku kencan, aku minta maaf. Aku tak mengencani pria yang jauh lebih tua dariku."

Jawaban Ellen memancing tawa Killua dan Gon-yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan. Bahkan Kurapika ikut tertawa kecil.

Dilain pihak, Leorio berusaha untuk tidak emosi. Dengan-berusaha-keren, ia berkata, "well, aku tahu kadang wajah bisa menipu. Tapi sebenarnya, aku masih remaja seperti kalian. Usiaku 19 tahun."

Dalam sekejap, tawa berganti menjadi keheningan. Ekspresi geli berganti dengan ekspresi kaget. Mereka semua-Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Ellen- menatap Leorio dengan pandangan kau-pasti-bercanda.

"O-oh? Benarkah?" ucap Ellen setelah beberapa saat, "kalau begitu sayang sekali, Leo-kun. Aku tak mengencani pria yang lebih muda dariku."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Walaupun ia terlihat seperti remaja berusia 17 tahun, tapi sebenarnya ia berusia 22 tahun," Killua menjelaskan tanpa diminta, "seperti katamu tadi, wajah bisa menipu."

"Eh? Kau mengenal kakak ini, Killua?" kali ini Gon yang berbicara.

"Tentu saja," Killua melirik Ellen sekilas, "dia kan kakakku."

"EEEHHHH?!" Mereka semua-minus Ellen- berteriak bersamaan.

Yang dibicarakan malah tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan, "senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Namaku Ellen. Seperti yang dikatakan Killu-kun, aku adalah kakaknya."

Gon lah yang pertama bereaksi dengan mengulurkan tangan kepada Ellen, "Namaku Gon Freecss, tapi panggil saja Gon, Ellen-san"

"Jangan panggil Ellen-san, panggil saja Ellen, atau Ellen-nee." Jawab Ellen sambil menjabat tangan Gon.

"Namaku Kurapika. Senang bertemu denganmu, Ellen."

"Begitupun denganku, Pika-kun."

Kurapika mengernyit tak senang, "Pika-kun?"

"Habis, Kurapika-kun terlalu panjang, Kura-kun terasa aneh, hanya Pika-kun yang terasa pas." Jawab Si gadis ungu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Bagaimana kalau hanya Kurapika, tanpa suffix apapun?"

"Tapi aku biasa memanggil orang dengan suffix. Kau tak menyukainya, Pika-kun?"

Kurapika menghela nafas pasrah, merasa sia sia berdebat dengan gadis itu. Walaupun ia terlihat childish, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ia tak boleh diremehkan.

.

.

.

Setelah berlari di terowongan, dan menyusuri Rawa Numere, Ellen tiba di lokasi Ujian Tahap Dua yang terletak di tepi Hutan Biska. Namun sayang, ia terpisah dari Killua dan yang lainnya karena kabut yang sangat tebal.

Mata kucingnya menyisir para peserta lain, tapi ia tetap tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari cari.

"Onee-chan."

Ellen berbalik, dan melihat Killua menghampirinya, "Killu-kun! Syukurlah, kamu baik baik saja. Mana yang lain?"

"Aku bermaksud menanyakan hal yang sama pada Nee-chan. Jadi mereka belum tiba, ya?"

Ellen menggeleng perlahan, "mereka dimana, ya? Apa mereka tertipu jebakan hewan hewan aneh itu?"

Killua memperhatikan wajah kakaknya itu. Sudah kuduga, ia pasti akan khawatir. Padahal mereka baru mengenal, namun Onee-chan pasti sudah menganggap mereka sebagai adik.

"Jangan cemas, mereka pasti baik baik saja." Ucap Killua menenangkan kakaknya, "aku akan mencari mereka disebelah sana."

Tak lama setelah Killua pergi, Ellen melihat pria tinggi dengan rambut merah bagaikan api sedang menggendong pemuda shirtless dibahunya. Hisoka dan Leorio!

"Hisoka."

Sang Pesulap menoleh dan melihat gadis bersurai ungu menghampirinya, "halo, Ellen-chan~"

"Kenapa Leo-kun ada padamu?"

Hisoka menurunkan Leorio dari bahunya, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon sebelum menjawab Ellen, "bukan apa apa, kami habis bersenang senang saja."

Ellen mengangkat alisnya curiga. Melihatnya, Hisoka melanjutkan, "jangan khawatir, aku tak akan membunuh dia dan teman temannya."

"Apa kau menganggap mereka bagaikan 'buah yang belum matang'?"

Hisoka mengelus pipi Ellen dengan jarinya yang dingin, "kau memang yang paling memahamiku, Ellen-chan~"

Ellen menepis jari Hisoka, dan menatapnya tajam, "sebaiknya kau menjauh dari mereka, Hisoka. Atau aku akan membunuhmu."

Hisoka bisa merasakan aura pembunuh gadis itu, walau tipis. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, merasa bergairah, "oooohhh~ seramnya~"

Ellen tak merespon. Ia hanya berbalik pergi meninggalkan Sang Pesulap.

"Jangan khawatir, Ellen-chan. Mereka berdua-bocah jabrik dan pemuda pirang itu-akan datang sebentar lagi."

Ellen menghentikan langkahnya sebentar, sebelum kemudian kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Hisoka dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Sekian dulu, ya Minna-sama. Untuk kelanjutannya, Grey usahakan update cepat. Dan terimakasih karena telah membaca plus memberikan review. Grey sangat senang ternyata ada orang yang membaca karyanya... See you next chapter. Arigatou Gozaimashu~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halooo... ada yang kangen gak..? Fanfic ini udah setahun gak di update wkwkwk maaf yaa.. Grey keasyikan main di fandom sebelah *itu lhoo... yang pada pamerin paha ikemen***

 **Baiklahh.. daripada Grey makin ngelantur, silakan dibaca yaa..**

* * *

Ujian Tahap Kedua telah dimulai, dan mereka semua dinyatakan gagal. Penyebabnya adalah Menchi, seorang Hunter Citarasa. Gadis itu menggagalkan mereka semua dengan alasan mereka tak bisa memasak sesuatu yang layak untuk disebut makanan. Karena itulah, Ketua Asosiasi Hunter, Netero, datang dengan balon udaranya untuk menengahi masalah tersebut. Akhirnya diputuskan Ujian Tahap Kedua diganti menjadi memasak telur rebus. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di Gunung Mafuta untuk mengambil telur burung Kumowashi.

"Tugas kalian adalah mengambil telur tersebut, dan kalian akan dinyatakan lulus," ucap Menchi kepada seluruh peserta.

"Mustahil! Walaupun kau mendapatkannya, bagaimana caramu untuk kembali ke atas?! Ini bunuh diri namanya!" teriak seorang peserta bernama Todo.

"Kalau begitu, lihat dan pelajari."

Gadis berambut tosca itu melompat, dan bergantung sebentar di jaring, sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya untuk mengambil telur tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya terangkat keatas dengan bantuan tekanan udara, dan ia mendarat dengan sempurna.

"Nah, sekarang kalian hanya perlu merebusnya."

Tapi semua orang masih menatapnya dengan takjub, ah bukan kearahnya, tapi sesuatu dibelakangnya. Dengan penasaran, gadis itu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan telur burung Kumowashi ditangannya.

" _Phew_ , tadi itu cukup menyenangkan," ucap Si Gadis Ungu –yang tak lain adalah Ellen- disertai dengan senyuman manis.

"Wooww...Ellen-nee keren sekali!" Gon menatap Ellen dengan iris karamelnya yang berbinar binar. "Killua, ayo kita juga melompat!"

Dan dipelopori oleh Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio, peserta lainnya ikut melompat. Sedangkan Menchi sang Penguji menatap Ellen dengan curiga.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melompat bersamaku, namun aku tak menyadarinya? Apa mungkin kau memakai _Zetsu_?"

Ellen membalas Menchi, "Yup, kau benar. Tapi sebenarnya, banyak kok yang menyadari aku melompat." Ia menunjuk Buhara, Satotz, dan Netero. "Mereka menyadarinya, ditambah dengan 2 orang peserta ujian lain." _Tentu saja Hisoka dan Illu-nii_ tambahnya dalam hati.

Menchi menatap rekannya, dan mereka mengangguk membenarkan.

"Begitu, ya. Kurasa aku terlalu fokus sehingga lupa mengawasi sekitar. Tapi ngomong ngomong, untuk apa kau melakukannya? Kau bisa saja mengambil telur itu bersama peserta lain. Dan dari penampilanmu, aku rasa kau bukan tipe orang yang suka pamer."

Ellen mengangkat bahunya. "Tak ada alasan khusus, sebenarnya. Aku hanya tak ingin menjadi objek fantasi kotor peserta ujian yang lain, _kalau kau paham maksudku_ , Menchi-san."

Menchi tak paham maksud perkataan Si Gadis Ungu, namun saat ia memerhatikan pakaian yang dikenakannya, ia langsung tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Kau benar benar menarik, siapa namamu?" ucap Menchi diantara tawanya.

"Namaku Ellen. Oh, lihat. Mereka sudah kembali."

Menchi menoleh, dan melihat para peserta sudah kembali dengan telur di tangan mereka.

"Baiklah, peserta yang mendapatkan telur aku nyatakan lulus! Sekarang, ayo kita rebus telur telurnya!"

* * *

Setelah lulus Ujian Tahap Kedua, para peserta sedang menuju ke lokasi Ujian Tahap Ketiga dengan menaiki balon udara milik Asosiasi Hunter. Sembari menunggu, mereka bisa beristirahat memulihkan diri. Kebanyakan peserta memilih tidur, namun ada juga beberapa yang masih terjaga, seperti Hisoka.

Pesulap itu tidak bisa tidur, karena ia sedang bergairah. Dia menemukan banyak peserta yang menarik perhatiannya, sebut saja bocah jabrik-yang ia ketahui bernama Gon. Walaupun masih anak anak, ia yakin Gon akan menjadi lawan yang kuat nantinya. Namun sebenarnya, yang paling membuatnya bergairah saat ini adalah gadis bersurai ungu yang membawa marga Zoldyck di namanya. Ellen.

Ia teringat pertemuan terakhirnya sebelum ini dengan Ellen, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Ia ingat gadis itu baru selesai menjalankan misi, dan dalam perjalanan pulang. Namun, Hisoka mencegatnya di tengah jalan, dan memintanya –tepatnya _memaksanya_ \- untuk bertarung. Ellen saat itu menolak dengan dingin, namun pada akhirnya, mereka tetap bertarung. Ellen kalah, tapi Hisoka yakin penyebab kekalahan gadis itu adalah karena ia tak serius bertarung melawan Hisoka. Dan entah darimana, Illumi tiba tiba mencul, membawa tubuh Ellen yang terkulai tak berdaya ala _bridal style_ dan pergi meninggalkan Hisoka setelah memberinya tatapan membunuh.

 _Ooohh~aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu~_

Hisoka mendengar suara ketukan pintu, dan saat ia membukanya, ia melihat gadis yang sedari tadi berada dipikirannya itu berdiri di hadapannya.

 _Dewi Fortuna pasti berada dipihakku._

"Hisoka, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Hisoka membalas sambil tersenyum, "Tidak sama sekali. Apa yang membuatku mengunjungiku, Ellen-chan?"

" _Well_ , sebenarnya aku tak bisa tidur. Jadi aku ingin memintamu menemaniku jalan jalan sebentar, kalau kau tak keberatan."

Tentu saja Hisoka tidak melewatkan kesempatan itu. Maka disinilah mereka, duduk bersama menghadap jendela, menikmati indahnya pemandangan malam.

"Nee,, Hisoka."

"Hmm? Ada apa?"

Ellen menatap pria disampingnya. "Apa kau dan Illu-nii berteman?"

" _Well_ , sebenarnya aku ragu ia menganggapku sebagai temannya. Kami hanya bertemu sesekali, itupun kalau salah satu dari kami butuh bantuan. Tapi secara pribadi, aku menganggapnya teman."

Ellen hanya diam memandang Hisoka sebagai jawaban.

"Ngomong ngomong, aku penasaran," ucap Hisoka pada Ellen, "bagaimana kau bisa menjadi bagian dari Keluarga Zoldyck?"

Ellen tersenyum kecil. "Sederhana saja. Aku membunuh target Illu-nii, dan karena itulah ia membawaku ke Mansion Zoldyck. Ia mengenalkanku pada keluarganya, dan, _tada.._ , aku menjadi bagian dari mereka."

"Aku yakin tak sesederhana yang kau ucapkan."

Ellen tertawa kecil, dan Hisoka merasakan sensasi aneh saat mendengar tawa gadis ungu itu.

"Mau kutunjukkan sedikit sulap?" ucap Hisoka sambil mengeluarkan tumpukan kartunya, dan Ellen memberinya pandangan tertarik.

Hisoka mengocok kartunya secara perlahan, sebelum memperlihatkannya pada Ellen. "Kuyakin kau masih ingat dengan kartu yang kulemparkan padamu saat kita bertemu tadi." Hisoka melihat Ellen menganggukkan kepalanya. "Nah, apakah kau melihat kartu itu diantara kartu kartu di tanganku ini?"

Ellen memperhatikan kartu kartu di tangan Sang Pesulap. "Tidak."

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatnya," Hisoka lalu menyimpan tumpukan kartunya, "karena kartu itu masih ada padamu."

Dahi Ellen mengernyit, iris emasnya menatap Hisoka dengan curiga. "Aku yakin betul aku sudah memberikannya padamu. Apa kau menghilangkannya saat kau menyerang Satotz-san?"

"Tidak, kartu itu masih ada padamu." Hisoka mengulurkan tangannya, dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik telinga Ellen. "kau menyembunyikannya diantara helaian rambut ungumu yang indah itu."

Ellen tertegun sejenak dan Hisoka tersenyum senang karena triknya berhasil, namun ini belum selesai.

Pesulap Merah itu menyerahkan kartu tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau kau memeriksanya, apakah kartu ini benar benar kartu yang kumaksud."

Si Gadis Ungu menerima kartu dari tangan Hisoka, dan terkejut saat melihatnya. Kartu itu memang _queen heart_ , namun gambarnya telah berganti menjadi gambar dirinya sedang tersenyum.

"Harus kuakui, aku terkesan dengan kemampuanmu. _Texture surprise_ -mu benar benar hebat. Dan kau cukup cepat untuk menipu mata pengguna _Nen_ ," kata Ellen sambil menyerahkan kartu itu ke tangan Hisoka-yang diterima dengan senang hati.

"Tapi Hisoka, kau membuat satu kesalahan." Ellen diam sejenak, membuat Hisoka menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Aku bukanlah Ratu, kau tahu. Aku adalah Penyihir."

"Aku tahu." jeda sejenak sebelum Hisoka melanjutkan, "Tapi kau adalah Ratu di dalam hatiku, Ellen-chan"

Dan Ellen terkejut setengah mati mendengar pernyataan rona _pink_ manis di kedua pipinya yang putih itu –dan Hisoka tak mungkin melewatkan pemandangan langka itu.

"A-apa apan itu." gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya-berusaha tampak cuek-namun malah membuatnya seperti gadis desa yang salah tingkah karena digoda oleh pria tampan dari kota.

Hisoka sangat menikmati wajah Ellen yang bersemu merah itu, ditambah _dialah_ alasan gadis itu tersipu malu membuatnya merasa... bahagia. Sebuah emosi yang sudah lama tak dirasakannya.

"Aku penasaran dengan _Hatsu_ milikmu. Kau belum pernah menunjukkannya padaku. Bahkan saat kita bertarung dulu."

Dalam hati, Ellen bersyukur Hisoka memecahkan keheningan canggung yang sempat terjadi. Ia menatap Sang Pesulap Merah. "Kenapa kau ingin melihatnya? Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang hebat."

Hisoka mengangkat bahu. "Hanya penasaran saja. Aku ingin tahu kau mengubah auramu menjadi apa."

"Mengubah aura? Apa kau berpikir kalau aku ini tipe _Henka_?"

"Tentu saja, mengingat kau adalah pembohong yang hebat sepertiku."

Ellen melepas tawanya. "Jadi karena alasan itu? Kau memang hebat, Hisoka. Dan, ya. Aku tipe _Henka_. Aku mengubah auraku menjadi cairan, seperti ini."

Ellen mengarahkan telunjuknya ke atas, dan dari telunjuknya muncul aura bewarna biru yang perlahan menjadi cairan bewarna sama. Hisoka menatapnya dengan tertarik.

Aura tersebut perlahan membeku, membentuk sebuah bongkahan es. "Aku bisa mengatur suhunya, membuat auraku membeku ataupun mendidih. Selain itu, aku bisa mengatur kekentalannya, juga kadar asamnya."

Alis mata Hisoka mengerut. "Apa maksudnya dengan kadar asam?"

"Intinya, aku bisa mengubah auraku menjadi racun. Biasanya aku melapisi pisauku dengan auraku-yang telah kuubah kadar asamnya. Jadi, ketika targetku terluka kena seranganku, auraku akan bekerja sebagai racun dan membunuhnya."

Hisoka mengangguk mengerti. "Karena itulah kau di juluki Penyihir Zoldyck? Karena kau memakai racun untuk membunuh lawanmu?"

"Hump. Itu salah satu alasannya." jawab Si Gadis Ungu disertai senyuman manis.

Entah kenapa, setiap kali melihat Ellen tersenyum, Hisoka juga merasa dirinya ikut tersenyum. _Gawat~ kalau aku bersamanya lebih lama lagi, aku rasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi_.

"Kurasa kita harus kembali. Kita harus beristirahat sebelum ujian dimulai," kata Hisoka pada Ellen yang masih menikmati pemandangan.

"Kau benar." Ellen memandang pria disampingnya. "Terimakasih sudah menemaniku, Hisoka. Sampai nanti."

Hisoka menatap punggung Ellen yang berjalan didepannya. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela saat Si Gadis Ungu tersebut meninggalkannya. Maka dengan spontan tubuhnya bergerak mengejar Ellen dan dengan tangannya, ia membalik tubuh gadis itu dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di pipi –niatnya begitu, tapi bibirnya malah mengenai sudut bibir Ellen.

"Sama sama, Penyihir Kecilku~" Hisoka berlalu, meninggalkan Ellen yang terdiam ditempatnya. Seluruh wajahnya terasa panas, terutama sudut bibirnya –tempat Hisoka mendaratkan bibir seksinya itu.

 _Oh, Tuhan. Kurasa aku tak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak._ Pikirnya dalam hati sambil perlahan tangannya menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

* * *

Kurapika terbiasa bangun sebelum matahari terbit. Karena itulah, tepat pukul 5 pagi, ia sudah berada di luar kamarnya dan meregangkan sedikit otot ototnya yang kaku.

"Selamat pagi Kurapika," kata Killua sambil menghampiri Kurapika.

"Oh, Killua. Selamat pagi. Mana Gon? Bukankah dia selalu bersamamu?"

"Entahlah. Kemarin kami bermain sebentar dengan Netero, tapi ia tidak mau menyerah walaupun kesempatan menang 0%." Killua melihat pemuda pirang itu menatapnya bingung. "Ngomong ngomong, apa kau melihat Ellen-nee?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi. Mungkin ia masih tidur?"

"Itu tak mungkin. Ia tipikal orang yang bangun sebelum matahari terbit, sama sepertimu. Aku penasaran dimana wanita itu."

"Ada apa kau mencariku, Killu-kun?"

Mereka-Killua dan Kurapika-menoleh kearah suara, "Onee-chan, dari mana sa- ONEE-CHAN, KENAPA DENGAN MATAMU?!"

"Hmm? Memangnya ada apa?" balas Ellen dengan polos.

"Matamu bengkak seperti mata panda." Kali ini Kurapika yang berbicara, "Apa jangan jangan kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

"Ah ini," ia menyentuh matanya sendiri. "Jangan khawatir. Ini bukan masalah besar, kok. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan?"

Kurapika memandang bocah silver di dekatnya dengan pandangan bertanya, sementara yang ditatap membalas dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Onee-chan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Bukan apa apa, kok. Seperti yang dikatakan Pika-kun, aku hanya tidak tidur semalaman." _Gara gara Hisoka brengsek itu!_ Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Alasannya?"

"Alasannya adalah karena aku kelaparan! Ayolah, bisakah kita melupakan masalah ini dan pergi sarapan?"

Kurapika menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga lapar."

Kurapika berjalan menuju ruang makan yang diikuti oleh Ellen. Killua merasa kesal karena kakaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk mencari Gon.

* * *

Ujian Tahap Ketiga dilaksanakan di sebuah menara tinggi, atau dikenal dengan nama Trick Tower. Tugas mereka cukup mudah, mereka harus mencapai dasar menara dalam waktu 72 jam.

 _Hmm... satu satunya jalan yang terlihat untuk mencapai dasar menara adalah dengan melompat. Tapi itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, apalagi ada makhluk aneh yang terbang mengitari menara ini. Itu artinya, ada jalan masuk yang tak terlihat. Tapi dimana?_

Ellen memperhatikan sekitarnya, ia masih melihat Killua dan yang lainnya, tapi tidak dengan Hisoka ataupun Illumi.

 _Kalau mereka tak ada, itu artinya mereka sudah menemukan jalan keluar. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa mungkin..._

Gadis itu mulai melangkah sambil mengecek lantai yang dia pijak. Tiba tiba lantai yang ia pijak berputar dan tubuhnya terjatuh ke sebuah ruangan remang remang. Ia telah masuk kedalam menara itu

" _Ittai._.. apa mereka tidak bisa menyediakan tempat mendarat yang lebih empuk?" ucapnya sembari membersihkan debu di pakaiannya.

"Apa kau bokong indahmu baik baik saja, Ellen-chan~?" terdengar suara pria dari arah belakang Ellen.

Tubuh Ellen menegang mendengar suara pria itu. Hanya ada satu orang di planet ini yang berbicara dengan nada suara yang dilagukan seperti itu. Dengan perlahan ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hisoka memandangnya dengan... entahlah, Ellen tidak bisa menjelaskan arti pandangan Pesulap Merah itu.

 _Oh, Tuhan.. Kenapa aku selalu bertemu pria ini disaat aku ingin menghindarinya?!_

Hisoka berjalan menghampiri Ellen. "Aku senang kaulah yang akan menjadi partnerku dalam permainan ini."

Gadis itu menatapnya bingung, sehingga Hisoka menunjuk ke belakangnya. Ellen mengarahkan pandangannya menuju arah yang ditunjuk, dan melihat sebuah papan dengan tulisan :

 _Permainan Boneka_

 _Salah satu dari kalian akan menjadi Boneka, dan seorang lagi akan menjadi Pengendali Boneka._

Di bawah papan itu terdapat sebuah benda mirip dengan remot kontrol, dan sebuah jarum yang seperti antena.

"Huh? Apa maksudnya?"

Tepat setelah Ellen bertanya, terdengar suara dari sebuah speaker di sudut atas ruangan.

 _Selamat Datang untuk kalian berdua. Namaku Lippo, aku adalah Pengawas untuk Ujian Tahap Ketiga ini. Mengenai permainannya, seperti yang sudah kalian baca, salah satu dari kalian akan memakai antena itu di belakang leher dan menjadi boneka, sedangkan yang satu orang lagi akan menggunakan remot kontrol itu untuk mengendalikan pergerakan boneka. Siapa yang menjadi boneka itu terserah kalian, tapi kalian harus ingat. Boneka hanya bisa bergerak jika Pengendali Boneka menggerakkannya. Nanti kalian akan menjumpai 3 arena pertarungan. Dan kalian harus bertarung di 3 arena itu untuk bisa terus maju. Tapi hanya boneka lah yang akan bertarung. Tugas pengendali boneka adalah menggerakkan boneka untuk bertarung, mirip seperti kau memainkan video game. Apa kalian punya pertanyaan?_

"Hmm... aku mengerti. Ini sangat menarik." Hisoka menatap Ellen. "Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi bonekanya?"

Ellen balas memandang Hisoka, lalu menghela nafas. Ia melepas pita merahnya dan menggunakan pita itu untuk mengikat rambut ungunya menjadi kuncir kuda.

"Biar aku yang jadi bonekanya. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak begitu ahli dalam memainkan video game." Ia lalu mengambil antena itu, dan menancapkannya tepat di belakang lehernya. Seketika itu juga, ia merasa tubuhnya kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan.

Hisoka memberi pandangan tertarik, dan mengambil remot kontrol itu, mencoba mencari tahu cara kerjanya. Ia lalu menekan beberapa tombol dan tubuh Ellen ikut bergerak. Hisoka menjadi semakin tertarik, dan ia mencoba lebih banyak tombol.

"Hoi, Hisoka. Jangan bermain main dengan tubuhku!" Ellen mulai merasa kesal, pasalnya daritadi tubuhnya bergerak gerak tidak tentu arah.

Pesulap itu hanya tersenyum, dan ia menekan beberapa tombol lagi, dan tubuh Ellen bergerak mendekatinya dan merangkulkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling leher pria itu. Wajah mereka hanya terpisah sejauh beberapa senti, dan Hisoka bisa melihat kekesalan –dan jangan lupakan rona pink-pada wajah gadis ungu itu dengan jelas.

" _Nee_ Lippo-san, apa aku harus dikendalikan olehnya sepanjang permainan? Apa tidak ada cara supaya tubuhku bisa bergerak sesuai keninginanku?"

 _Sebenarnya, ada tombol yang bernama_ auto-pilot _. Dengan tombol itu, boneka bisa bergerak bebas. Hanya saja, saat kalian ada di arena, tombol itu tidak akan berfungsi._

"Kau dengarkan itu, Hisoka?"

Hisoka cemberut. "Kau tidak asyik, Ellen-chan."

Ia menekan tombol yang disebutkan Lippo, dan Ellen bisa merasakan tubuhnya tidak sekaku tadi. Dengan segera, ia melepaskan diri dari Hisoka dan menjaga jarak dengan pesulap itu.

 _Baiklah, kita mulai permainannya._

Dan tembok batu itu terbuka, memerlihatkan sebuah lorong yang cukup panjang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Hisoka dan Ellen menyusuri lorong itu. Tak lama setelah mereka masuk, tembok itu mulai menutup lagi.

Perjalanan mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu lama, hanya saja, suasana canggung membuat waktu terasa lama. Ellen masih salah tingkah setiap kali Hisoka memandangnya, ia langsung teringat dengan ciuman kemarin, ditambah dengan pelukan tadi. Membayangkannya saja membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Maklumlah, selama ini Ellen belum pernah mengalami kontak fisik dengan lelaki lain, kecuali Keluarga Zoldyck. Itupun bukan kontak fisik seperti yang dilakukan Hisoka padanya. Jadi bisa dibilang, Ellen adalah domba kecil yang tidak tahu bahwa semua lelaki di dunia ini adalah serigala yang kelaparan.

"Kau kenapa, Ellen-chan? Daritadi kau memegangi wajahmu."

Mendengar suara Hisoka membuat gadis itu tersentak dari lamunannya. "Eh, b-bukan apa apa, kok. Haha"

Hisoka memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan curiga. Biasanya gadis itu akan terus berceloteh tentang apa saja yang terlintas di benaknya, tapi sedari tadi gadis itu terdiam sambil memegangi wajahnya yang memerah. Pesulap itu bertanya tanya dalam hati, apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh Gadis Ungu itu.

"Kita sudah sampai." Hisoka berkata saat ia melihat di ujung lorong tersebut ada sebuah tempat yang cukup luas untuk bertarung. Mungkin inilah "arena" yang dimaksud.

 _Baiklah, sekarang kalian telah tiba di arena pertama. Tugas kalian mudah, kalahkan semua orang yang ada di arena tersebut. Jika kalian menang, sebuah pintu di ujung sana akan terbuka, dan kalian bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ke arena beruntung._

Mereka melihat di arena tersebut sudah ada 3 orang pria dengan badan yang sangat besar. Muka mereka juga mencerminkan kalau mereka adalah penjahat kelas atas, yang sudah terbiasa membunuh.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pertarungannya. Siapa yang akan maju?"

Ellen mengambil dua buah pisau yang ia sembunyikan didalam saku _pinafore-_ nya, kemudian menatap pria disampingnya. "Ayo kita lakukan."

"Oke~" Hisoka lalu mematikan mode _auto-pilot_ dan menggerakkan Ellen memasuki arena pertarungan, dimana para penjahat itu sudah menanti.

"Hoi, hoi. Apa kau yakin gadis kecil ini yang akan melawan kami? Bukan bermaksud untuk protes, tapi mengalahkannya pasti akan sangat mudah," kata seorang dari mereka yang berwajah paling sangar. Bisa dikatakan ia adalah peminmpinnya.

"Jangan khawatir, gadis itu jauh lebih kuat dari kalian semua," balas Hisoka sambil tersenyum.

"Apa katamu?! Baiklah,kami tak akan segan segan walau-"

"Tutup mulutmu," Ellen memotong perkataan pria di hadapannya sambil memberikan tatapan membunuhnya, "kau menyia nyiakan waktuku."

Mendengarnya, emosi para penjahat itu langsung memuncak. Salah satu dari mereka segera menerjang Ellen dan mendaratkan sebuah tinju yang cukup keras di pipi gadis itu, dan membuatnya terdorong ke belakang.

"HAHAHAHA... itulah akibatnya karena kau terlalu sombong, jalang!" mereka menertawai Ellen, namun yang di tertawakan hanya bisa memandang mereka dengan penuh kebencian.

"HISOKA BODOH! KENAPA KAU TAK MELAKUKAN TUGASMU?!" Ellen berteriak dengan sangat keras, sampai membuat para tahanan dan Hisoka sendiri terdiam melihatnya.

"M-maaf..." hanya itu kata yang mampu terucap oleh Sang Pesulap.

Ellen mendecih. "Sebaiknya kau tidak mengulanginya lagi. Sekarang, tunjukkan kepada para bajingan ini kengerian dari seorang Penyihir Zoldyck."

Hisoka menyeringai, dan ia mulai menggerakkan tubuh gadis bersurai ungu itu. Dengan cepat, Ellen menerjang pria yang telah meninjunya, dan memberikan pria itu sebuah tendangan keras di perut sampingnya. Tak hanya sampai disitu, ia lalu mengeluarkan pisaunya, dan menusuk dada pria yang tersungkur itu tepat di jantungnya, membuatnya mati seketika itu juga. Ia lalu menerjang pria yang satu lagi dan menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan keras di dagunya. Mirip seperti yang pertama, tapi kini ia menusuk pria itu di perutnya. Memang tidak langsung membuatnya mati, namun rasa sakitnya membuat pria itu menjerit dengan keras. Sempat terpikir oleh pria itu bahwa temannya sungguh beruntung bisa mati dengan cepat, tanpa perlu menderita.

"Diam."

Setelah mengatakannya, Ellen lalu menusukkan pisaunya tepat ke tenggorokan pria itu, dan menggerakkan pisaunya untuk menggorok lehernya. Darah segera muncrat dari lehernya, dan membasahi wajah dan pakaian Ellen.

Pemimpin mereka menatap pembantaian itu dengan ngeri, tak pernah ia sangka anak buahnya akan mati dengan sangat tragis di tangan seorang gadis.

"Selanjutnya giliranmu."

Entah Hisoka sengaja atau tidak, kaki Ellen melangkah mendekati pemimpin tahanan itu dengan irama pelan, seperti gerakan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menghampiri korbannya. Hisoka bahkan menggerakkan tangan Ellen yang memegang pisau ke depan mulutnya.

Pemimpin tahanan itu melangkah mundur secara perlahan, sebelum ia mengambil langkah seribu sambil berteriak histeris. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh lehernya. Ia lalu merasa dirinya melambung tinggi ke udara, karena ia melihat langit langit arena itu terasa semakin dekat. Ia mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh langit langit tersebut, tapi tidak bisa. Barulah saat gravitasi kembali menariknya, ia melihat bahwa _tubuhnya_ masih berada di lantai arena tersebut, _tanpa kepala_.

 _Jadi ia memenggal kepalaku? Baguslah, setidaknya aku tidak perlu menderita sebelum mati._

Dan kepala itu jatuh tergeletak di dekat tubuhnya, dengan sebuah senyuman penuh syukur tersungging di bibirnya.

* * *

 _Selamat, kalian berhasil melewati arena pertama. Kalian dipersilakan menuju ke arena kedua melewati pintu dihadapan kalian._

Segera setelah Lippo selesai berbicara, sebuah pintu besi mulai membuka dirinya. _Autopilot_ Ellen kembali diaktifkan, sehingga ia bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya.

"Kerja bagus, Ellen-chan." Hisoka perlahan menghampiri Ellen yang sedang membersihkan noda darah dari tubuhnya. Pria itu menawarkan sebuah sapu tangan, yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjilat pisaumu tadi? Kau tahu, saat aku membuatmu berjalan perlahan mendekati pria tadi, seharusnya kau menjilat pisau di tanganmu itu. Padahal aku sudah sengaja mendekatkan pisau itu ke mulutmu." ucap Hisoka pada gadis yang sedang sibuk mengelap noda darah dari wajahnya.

Ellen mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Itu akan sangat menjijikkan."

Ia lalu menghadap Hisoka-dan mendongakkan kepalanya mengingat tinggi gadis itu hanyalah setinggi dadanya. "Selain itu, kenapa kau tadi bisa lupa menggerakkan tubuhku? Pipiku jadi terkena tinjunya. Tinjunya cukup keras untuk ukuran orang biasa, kau tahu."

"Aku lupa," ucapnya tanpa dosa

Ellen menghela nafas. "Kali ini kumaafkan, tapi kalau kau mengulanginya, tiada maaf bagimu. Ayo pergi."

Hisoka lalu mengikuti Ellen yang telah lebih dulu berjalan di depannya. Dan pintu besi itu langsung menutup tepat saat pria itu melewatinya. Perjalanan mereka diisi lagi dengan keheningan, tapi untungnya bukan keheningan canggung seperti sebelumnya.

"Nee Hisoka," Ellen memanggil Pesulap Merah itu, dan dibalas dengan gumaman pelan, "kenapa kau membuatku memenggal kepala pria tadi?"

Hisoka memandang gadis itu dengan heran. "Bukankah tak ada bedanya? Pria itu tetap akan mati, bagaimanapun caranya."

"Seharusnya kita sedikit bermain main dengannya. Aku tak terima pria itu mati semudah itu setelah ia mengataiku jalang. Ia pantas mati dengan cara yang terburuk, kau tahu."

"Tapi bukankah kita tak punya waktu untuk bermain main, mengingat kita sedang mengikuti Ujian Hunter? Aku tak terima kalau kita harus gagal disini hanya untuk memenuhi keinginanmu itu."

Ellen menatap pria disampingnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Hisoka, kuingatkan kalau kau lupa. Bean-san memberi kita waktu 72 jam untuk keluar dari menara ini. Dan lihat jam mu, sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak kita masuk ke sini?"

Hisoka melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah 3 jam berlalu."

"Lihat,kan? Pertarungan tadi pasti hanya memakan waktu paling lama 30 menit. Sedikit bermain main tidak akan menggagalkan kita."

"Kau benar," ucapnya tak lama kemudian. "Aku hanya tidak suka membuang buang waktu. Selanjutnya mungkin kita akan lebih santai."

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan!" balas Ellen disertai senyuman manisnya

Hisoka memandang gadis yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu. "Ngomong ngomong, aku baru tahu kalau kau punya hobi menyiksa orang sebelum membunuhnya. Apa semua keluargamu seperti itu?"

Kalimat itu terasa menohok Ellen dengan keras. Dengan tertawa gugup, ia menjawab, "Sebenarnya, Keluarga Zoldyck selalu melakukan pembunuhan dengan cepat dan rapi. Tapi, entah mengapa aku tak pernah puas melakukannya. Aku sangat suka membunuh secara perlahan, tapi mereka semua tidak memerbolehkanku. Karena itulah, aku terpaksa membunuh targetku dengan cara Zoldyck, meskipun aku tidak menyukainya."

Ellen lalu memberi Hisoka pandangan memelas, sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Jangan beritahu kejadian hari ini pada Illu-nii ya. Aku takut ia akan memarahiku."

Hisoka kembali merasakan sensasi aneh saat melihat wajah memelas Ellen. Ia lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Apapun untukmu, Ellen-chan~"

Kalau tadi mereka memerlukan waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk menyelesaikan arena pertama, maka pada arena kedua ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu 2 jam hanya untuk melawan 10 orang tahanan. Perbedaannya sangat jauh, tentu saja. Namun mengingat kali ini Ellen meminta Hisoka untuk _bermain main_ dengan para tahanan, maka 2 jam adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk melakukannya.

Ellen sendiri tampak sangat menikmati waktu _bermainnya_. Mungkin karena selama ini dia harus memendam keinginannya untuk menyiksa target, maka saat ada kesempatan seperti saat ini, ia benar benar memuaskan dirinya. Para tahanan itu benar benar tidak beruntung, dan mereka mati dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan, seperti perut terkoyak hingga organ dalamnya berhamburan; kehilangan anggota badan; bahkan ada yang hanya tinggal segumpalan daging-entah apa yang dilakukan Ellen hingga ia dapat berakhir seperti itu.

Hisoka sendiri merasa tertarik, siapa sangka dibalik wajah _childish_ dan senyum memesona itu terdapat jiwa seorang psikopat yang haus darah. Selama pertarungan, Ellen hampir selalu memberinya perintah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tak jarang ia memarahi Sang Pesulap, hanya karena pria itu membuatnya membunuh target, disaat ia masih ingin bermain.

Pria terakhir sudah mati, dan suara Lippo kembali memenuhi ruangan.

 _Selamat, kalian berhasil menyelesaikan arena kedua. Silakan menuju arena terakhir melalui pintu di depan kalian._

Pintu besi itu perlahan terbuka, bersamaan dengan aktifnya _autopilot_ Ellen. Gadis itu memerhatikan dirinya sendiri, seluruh tubuhnya bersimbah darah dari para korbannya. Ia mendecih, dan mulai membersihkan noda darah dengan saputangan pemberian Hisoka.

Hisoka perlahan mendekati Ellen, dan ia menemukan ekspresi kesal di wajah gadis bersurai ungu itu.

"Ada apa, Ellen-chan? Kau seperti tidak puas akan sesuatu."

Sambil cemberut, Ellen menjawab, "Mereka membosankan. Walaupun jumlah mereka banyak, tapi tetap saja, mereka sangat lemah. Padahal aku berharap bertemu lawan yang kuat."

Gadis itu lalu menatap Hisoka tepat di matanya. "Nee, Hisoka. Kurasa kau benar. Saat di arena ketiga nanti, kita selesaikan dengan cepat."

"Hmm...? Bukankah kau yang meminta kita untuk bermain main?"

"Aku berubah pikiran. Orang orang disini lemah semua."

Hisoka mengulum senyum. "OK, apapun untukmu, Ellen-chan~" dia lalu membungkukkan badan layaknya seorang _gentleman_.

"Hihihi... aku sangat tersanjung, ," ucap Ellen sambil tersenyum geli. "Tapi sayangnya, penampilanmu tidak menunjukkan penampilan seorang _gentleman_."

Kalimat terakhir Ellen sukses menghancurkan senyuman di wajah Sang Pesulap. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, dan membuang muka sambil cemberut.

"Hey, hey. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan merajuk begitu." Ellen tersenyum memerhatikan pria dihadapannya yang sedang merajuk bagaikan anak kecil tidak diberi permen. "Ayo, kita ke arena selanjutnya."

* * *

 _Selamat datang di arena terakhir. Seperti kataku tadi, kalau kalian bisa melewati arena ini, maka kalian dinyatakan lulus Ujian Tahap Ketiga. Semoga beruntung._

"Ayo, Hisoka." Ucap Ellen sambil mengeluarkan kedua pisaunya.

Sementara itu, Hisoka malah memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Tidakkah kau rasa aneh, Ellen-chan?"

"Hm? Apanya yang aneh?"

"Dibandingkan dengan arena sebelumnya, arena ini terlalu sepi. Lihat, di arena itu hanya ada 1 orang yang menunggu kita. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Benar juga." Gadis itu meletakkan jarinya di dagu, menandakan ia sedang berpikir. "Mungkin orang itu kuat. Kita harus sedikit hati hati."

"Oke~" Hisoka lalu menatikan mode _autopilot_ dan mulai menggerakkan Ellen ke dalam arena.

Bahkan setelah mereka berdiri berhadap hadapan, pria itu masih tetap diam. Ellen yang tidak tahan dengan keheningan –atau tidak tahan untuk segera bertarung– berkata dengan suara cukup keras, "Hoi, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?"

Pria itu hanya menyeringai. "Sesuai permintaanmu."

Ellen lalu merasakannya, seperti kumpulan aura yang ditembakkan ke arahnya. Namun karena ia sedang dikendalikan, ia tidak bisa menghindar. Tiba tiba, ia merasa tubuhnya bergerak ke kanan, menghindari serangan tadi. Untung saja Hisoka cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa pria itu menggunakan _Nen_ dan menggerakkan Ellen mengindari serangan itu. Namun, yang tidak Hisoka prediksi adalah, ternyata serangan itu diarahkan ke arahnya. Dan karena ia harus menggerakkan tubuh Ellen, ia terlambat menghindar. Akibatnya, bahu kanan pria itu terluka.

"Hisoka, kau baik baik saja?!"

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik baik saja." Ia lalu menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tertarik. "Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu pengguna _Nen_ di tempat seperti ini."

Pria itu hanya tertawa kecil, "aku terkesan, ada orang yang mampu menghindari serangan tadi. Kalian berdua pasti telah lama menguasai _Nen_."

Ellen menjawab, "Ya, kau benar. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh ku tahu namamu?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau ingin tahu namaku, Nona?"

"Agar aku bisa mengingatmu, sebagai lawan kuat yang pernah kutemui."

"Hoo... aku tersanjung, Nona. Rick, itulah namaku."

"Rick-san, ya. Senang bisa mengenalmu. Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita."

Mereka lalu saling mengambil posisi bertarung. Rick memulai serangannya dengan memadatkan auranya, dan melemparkannya kearah Ellen –mirip seperti serangan pertama tadi. Namun, kali ini Hisoka sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan memakai _Gyo_ , sehingga ia bisa menggerakkan Ellen menghindari serangan Rick.

"Aku penasaran, apakah ada tombol untuk memakai _Nen_?" Hisoka bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan, tidak perlu memakai _Nen_." rupanya telinga Ellen cukup peka untuk mendengar perkataan Hisoka. "Aku ingin coba membunuh pengguna _Nen_ dengan pisauku saja."

Hisoka tersenyum misterius. "Oke~"

Rick yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka mengernyit tak senang, "Berani sekali kalian meremehkanku. Seyakin itukah kalian bahwa kalian bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Tentu saja, Rick-san. Walaupun kau bisa memakai _Nen_ , bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkanku."

Guratan empat siku terbentuk di pelipis sang tahanan. "Jangan sombong!"

Rick lalu memadatkan auranya menjadi bola bola kecil dan melesatkannya kearah Ellen dengan kecepatan tinggi –mirip seperti menembakkan _machine gun_. Hisoka yang sedari tadi mengaktifkan _Gyo_ bisa melihat serangan itu dan menggerakkan tubuh Ellen menghindari serangannya. Namun tetap saja tubuh Ellen terkena beberapa serangan itu.

"Mwahahaha... itulah akibat karena meremehkanku!"

Hisoka melihat sekujur tubuh Ellen kini terluka dan mengeluarkan cairan metalik merah pekat. "Ellen, kau baik baik saja?"

Tak disangka, Ellen malah tertawa keras. Hal ini membuat baik Hisoka dan Rick terkejut. Setelah cukup lama, tawa itu berhenti, dan Ellen tersenyum miring kepada Rick.

"Kuakui, serangan tadi cukup hebat. Kalau aku orang biasa, aku pasti sudah mati. Baiklah, Rick-san. Aku meminta maaf karena sudah meremehkanmu. Kau orang yang cukup kuat. Tetapi," mata Ellen menatap Rick dengan tajam, "aku ini berkali lipat lebih kuat darimu."

Tubuh Rick menegang mendengarnya. Momen ini langsung dimanfaatkan Hisoka untuk menyerang balik. Dalam sekejap Ellen sudah berada di depan Rick yang masih terdiam. Ellen mengayunkan pisaunya kearah leher Rick, yang dihindari oleh pria itu dengan mengorbankan tangannya. Rick lalu mundur menjauhi Ellen, tapi sayang gerakan Ellen lebih cepat darinya. Ellen kembali menyerang lehernya, tapi lagi lagi Rick dapat menghindarinya.

"Ck, dasar keras kepala," umpat Ellen.

Ellen lalu mengambil ancang ancang dan melempar pisaunya kearah Rick. Lemparan itu begitu cepat hingga Rick tak mampu menghindar, membuat pisau itu menancap di dadanya. Tapi serangan Ellen belum berakhir, ia berlari cepat kearah Rick yang tidak bisa bergerak dan mengayunkan pisaunya ke leher Rick, menyayatnya begitu dalam hingga darah segar memuncrat keluar.

"Lihatkan? Aku ini lebih kuat darimu, Rick-san."

"Memang...hebat...Gadis...Ungu...Ryusse...gai..."

Tepat setelah tubuh Rick ambruk, terdengar suara pengumuman yang mengatakan bahwa Hisoka dan Ellen lulus ujian tahap ketiga. Pintu keluar yang semula terkunci kini telah terbuka, menunjukkan lorong panjang yang nantinya akan membawa mereka ke dasar menara.

Hisoka berjalan menghampiri Ellen yang entah kenapa sedari tadi hanya berdiri disamping mayat Rick.

"Ada apa, Ellen-chan?"

" _Nee_ , apa kau dengar kata kata terakhir Rick-san?"

"Tidak. Memang apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Etoo...rasanya dia mengatakan Gadis Ungu Ryussegai, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin."

Alis Hisoka bertaut. "Gadis Ungu Ryussegai? Apa itu ada kaitannya denganmu?"

Mendadak Ellen berjengit, membuat Hisoka curiga. "Apa ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Eh, enggak kok. Tadi lukaku cuma sedikit nyeri saja." Ellen berkata sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kita segera keluar dari sini."

Ellen sudah berjalan lebih dulu kearah pintu keluar, meninggalkan Hisoka dibelakangnya. Pria bersurai merah itu mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum miring sebelum mengikuti langkah si gadis bersurai ungu itu

* * *

 _Peserta pertama yang berhasil lolos ujian tahap ketiga, Hisoka dengan nomor 44, dan peserta kedua yang lolos ujian tahap ketiga, Ellen dengan nomor 174. Total waktu keseluruhan 6 jam 45 menit._

Mereka tiba di ruangan berbentuk lingkaran dimana terdapat banyak pintu disekelilingnya. Ruangan itu cukup luas, tempatnya cukup bersih walaupun lantainya sedikit berdebu.

"Apa ini dasar menara?" tanya Ellen.

"Kurasa begitu," balas Hisoka.

"Kalau begitu mana yang lain?"

"Kau tidak dengar pengumuman tadi?" Hisoka lalu duduk dilantai dan mengeluarkan kartu kartunya. "Kitalah peserta pertama yang berhasil mencapai dasar menara."

"Heeh... lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Menunggu."

Jawaban Hisoka yang kelewat santai itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Ellen lalu duduk diseberang pemuda itu –yang kini sedang sibuk membuat rumah kartu.

"Bahu dan pinggulmu terluka," celetuk Ellen.

"Aku tahu."

"Mau aku sembuhkan?"

"Caranya?"

"Dengan _Nen_ -ku, tentu saja."

Hisoka menatap gadis di depannya, merasa tertarik. "Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Ellen mengangguk. "Itu salah satu kemampuanku."

"Hmm... jujur saja, aku tertarik melihatnya. Tapi dengan berat hati aku harus menolak niat baikmu, Ellen-chan."

"Heeh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku rasa luka ini akan berguna nantinya."

Mata Ellen menyipit mendengarnya. "Aku benar benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, kau tahu?"

Hisoka hanya terkekeh kecil sebagai jawaban. Ia lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau sembuhkan dirimu sendiri? Atau kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Ellen tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan malah menutup matanya. Tiba tiba Hisoka merasa aura milik Ellen meningkat. Dia lalu mengaktfkan _Gyo_ dan melihat sekujur tubuh gadis itu sudah ditutupi dengan auranya sendiri. Aura itu berpendar lembut, menghasilkan warna biru yang menyejukkan. Dapat dilihat bahwa luka luka di tubuh Ellen perlahan menutup, dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Bahkan tidak terdapat bekas luka di kulit putihnya itu.

Setelah semua lukanya pulih, aura Ellen perlahan menghilang. Gadis itu lalu membuka matanya, dan memperhatikan sekujur tubuhnya.

"Itu tadi luar biasa, Ellen-chan," kata Hisoka sambil bertepuk tangan pelan.

Ellen membalas dengan senyuman kecil. "Makasih. Tapi ada konsekuensinya. Menggunakan _Nen_ untuk menyembuhkan itu sangat menguras tenaga... dan... itu membuatku..."

Tiba tiba tubuh Ellen ambruk, membuat Hisoka segera mendatanginya. Diperhatikannya gadis yang kini terbaring di lantai itu dengan cemas. Dia memanggil manggil nama Ellen sambil terus memeriksa kondisinya.

"Yang benar saja... dia tertidur?" ucap Hisoka lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hisoka menatap Ellen yang kini mengeluarkan suara dengkuran pelan, lalu mulai tertawa pelan.

 _Kau memang selalu bisa membuatku panik, penyihir kecilku_.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Dan Grey mengumumkan kalau fanfic ini resmi hiatus... yeaayyy *dilempar sandal***

 **reader : Kalo mau hiatus kok diupdate?!**

 **Soalnya, Grey udah lama nulis naskah ini, jadinya Grey pikir update ajalah. Daripada nyemak di writting-list wkwkwk *dilempar tomat***

 **reader : Sebenarnya Grey konsisten gak sih nulisnya?! setelah sekian lama gak update, eh, sekalinya update langsung hiatus!**

 **Jujur, Grey sebenarnya gak kepengen hiatus (sebab Grey paham sakitnya digantungin cerita keren -digantungin doi juga paham wkwk) tapiii... Grey udah mulai kuliah sebagai mahasiswa fkh disuatu tempat dipulau jawa. denger denger dari kating, katanya semester awal bakalan sibuk praktikum, jadinya Grey takut kalau Grey tetap menulis, Grey bakalan ketinggalan pelajaran dan tugas :( Makanya Grey putuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dari dunia tulis-menulis.**

 **Tapi, fanfic ini kayaknya bakalan hiatus selamanya deh wkwkwkwk *dilempar batu bata* soalnya Grey udah lupa sama sekali alur ceritanya. janji deh, kalau Grey ingat kembali alurnya, Grey bakal update.**

 **Sekian dari Grey. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. Salam cinta sepenuh hati :***


End file.
